


Happiness

by lovethemall07



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethemall07/pseuds/lovethemall07
Summary: Eunwoo wasn't sure what happened.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	Happiness

Eunwoo wasn't sure what happened. Something just changed and he doesn't know how and why. At first he didn't really notice, much too busy with the comeback and worrying over Bin's hiatus. He didn't notice that it was causing a change in them, something awkward, somthing different, something he didn't want. But well, here they are and he isn't sure there's something he could still do.

Maybe he was too worried about it and it just wasn't what Bin needed. He needed someone positive, someone who could be his ray of sunshine during this dark time, someone who could give him hope that everything will be okay. Eunwoo couldn't be that. He was too much of a worrier, would check up on Bin to know how he is, would try his best to console but just ended up nagging at him. He couldn't provide the light Bin needed. And it hurt. He understood, but it hurts to know that the person you care for the most, you love the most, doesn't need you anymore.

Don't get him wrong, Eunwoo is happy that they're close now when they were pretty awkward during their debut days. His heart warms knowing that his Son and Bin are getting along really well, practically joined at the hip and being each other's source of sunshine and support. He's happy mostly, but he can't help but think that it also seemed to change the way they are. They rarely spend time together and when they do get a chance, it just isn't the same. There's much less to talk and connect about, too much distance. When he thinks about this, his heart starts to crack, his eyes start to burn. But he knows he won't do anything about it. He will keep on watching their smiles and laughs because that's what matters, right? What's important is the happiness of the love of your life regardless if it's with you or someone else.

Eunwoo will just keep watching. It's probably time for him to accept that he just isn't that person for Bin anymore, and that's okay. He just wants Bin's happiness and if that's not with him then he'll just have to deal with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short but just wanted to write a binu angst, really. I was having too much emotions and just really missing them a lot. But here's to hoping that we get more moments in the future!


End file.
